Volunteer Work
by amdev
Summary: Santana works as a volunteer at a hospital where she meets Brittany. Starts a bit sombre, but ends up a lot more lighthearted. Re-upload.


Disclaimer: To my great regret I do not own any part of Glee. Ah, the endless possibilities if I did…

**Volunteer work**

You started volunteering here because your father said it would look good on your résumé and help you get into better colleges. You didn't expect to enjoy it as much as you do.

Most of the time, you're assigned to the pediatric ward. When you first started, you were terrified. You weren't used to kids, but to make it worse, these were kids were suffering from varying diseases. You know you're not the most kind-hearted person out there, but you remember coming home that first night and crying in your mother's arms. You hadn't done that in years.

After a few weeks it got better though. You got used to the kids and they got used to you. You learned to close yourself off as soon a you stepped into the hospital. Not that you were distant, you became a different version of the normal you. Softer, open and willing to goof off. Some of the nurses noticed this and started talking to you during breaks. They had ignored you the first couple of weeks. You suspect it had something to do with being the daughter of one of the most respected surgeons in the hospital. Sometimes it's hard to escape just how small Lima is. You can't wait to get out of here.

They discuss various subjects, most of which you're not interested in. Only when they talk about patients you decide to join their conversation. You find out more about their conditions, how their parents handle it and how long they are expected to stay here. Either until they are ready to go home or when there's nothing more to be done for them here. At first you're surprised at their ability to just talk about it over coffee and brush it off when it's time to go home. Soon however, you find out it's a natural instinct. If you don't distance yourself from these kids, you won't be able to work here. You're both shocked and ashamed when you find out you've taken over this trait when you meet her.

She walks into your ward and life on an otherwise drowsy afternoon. You have a small boy in your lap, who fell asleep when you were reading him a story. You didn't mind at first, but it's been half an hour and you promised the others to play the guitar before their nap. You're looking around the room, searching for a place you can lay him down for the time being when a soft voice startles you.

"You can probably carry him around upside-down and he'd stay asleep. But to make sure he's comfortable, you should probably put him on the couch in the other room. It's practically empty."

You turn around and see a girl your age leaning against the doorframe. She's a visitor, judging by the pass she has attached to her pants. You wonder which one of the kids in here is the one she's visiting.

She steps into the room and stops in front of you, gesturing to hand her the sleeping boy. You're a bit weary to just trust her with him, but you can see the resemblance and figure it must be her younger brother. She confirms what you were thinking.

"I know he's heavier than he looks and has been sitting on your lap for at least 20 minutes." When you give her a confused look, she shrugs.

"He's been drooling on your shirt and I know from experience that it takes quite some time to create such a big stain. I hope it wasn't a new shirt or anything."

You chuckle and start to stand up while handing her brother over.

"I stopped wearing nice clothes after my first week. Unfortunately puke and silk don't really go together. My father warned me, but I'm too stubborn I guess. Had to find out the hard way."

She laughs at that and you notice that despite her shaking shoulders, her brother doesn't even budge. He must be a very heavy sleeper. Or maybe it's just the meds wearing him out. You don't want to think about that.

You follow the blonde girl into the adjacent room and watch her carefully tucking him in on the couch. It looks like she has done it a thousand times. You can't remember ever seeing their parents although Andrew has been here for a few weeks. You decide not to ask her about it.

When she's done, she turn back to you and looks at you inquisitively.

"I was going to sit the others down in the other room. I usually play them a couple of songs until they are supposed to take their nap. Do you want to join us? I promise I won't play any boring songs."

"I didn't think you would and yes, I'd like to join you."

"Great, let me just get my guitar and I'll be there in a minute."

It's been three weeks since you first saw Brittany, two weeks since she asked you out and one week since you first kissed her. You're mad at yourself for waiting so long.

You've become used to her walking in every Thursday afternoon. Even when her dance class runs late, she'll make sure to be there just in time to catch you singing with the kids. It's hard to find new songs to sing each week. They have to be appropriate and easy to learn. You found out they like the diversity of learning a new song every week. You've taken to dedicating one song to the kids that no longer join you, for whatever reason that may be. It's hard for you, but you don't want to deny that some of them are not coming back. It wouldn't be fair to them or the others and although they're just kids you don't think you'd protect them by hiding or denying it. That would just be cruel.

You're thankful to Brittany. She doesn't join your circle to sing along, but she takes one of the kids and dances around with them. You can't help being jealous of them when they get spun around in circles until they can't laugh any harder. The second their feet touch ground again the next one reaches his arms up, asking for their turn. Andrew is the only one who stays by your side the whole time. They don't need to know he gets a special dance every night before he goes to sleep.

You can't help smiling when you see Brittany twirling around the room but you'll vehemently deny the blush settling on your cheeks when she throws a wink in your direction.

You find out Andrew's getting released from hospital before Brittany does. Gossip travels fast. You decide against texting or calling her, scared it might be a false rumour.

You're glad you found out earlier when she's practically crushing you to death an hour later, rambling about test results and release forms and miracles. You wouldn't have been able to make sense of the rambling interrupted by sniffles and faltered breaths. You don't even realise you're still in the middle of the hospital until one of the nurses tells you to get a room because you're blocking the hallway. It's so not the time, but you can't help feeling flustered when you pull away from her. You decide to go to Andrew's since he's celebrating with his friends down the hall.

"I didn't think it'd actually work this time San. We've been to so many hospitals before, tried so many different treatments. We're all exhausted, but it looks like it's finally over. In a few days we'll finally be able to go home."

You tense when you hear that word. Home. You knew it was a possibility, but you never really considered Brittany moving back. You can't believe you didn't but now you have to. You thought, hoped to have more time with her. Weeks, months.

You swallow thickly and it physically hurts. Thankfully you don't feel that stinging in your eyes that you hate so much. You couldn't bear to let Brittany see you cry. You force yourself to take another deep breath.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Liar."

"What, I am."

"Okay, maybe you are, but you're also sad because you think we'll be leaving. Aren't you?"

You can't look her in the eyes and trace circles on the light blue linoleum.

"Yes."

It's barely above a whisper. When Brittany wraps her arms around you once more, you feel betrayed by your eyes and squeeze them shut.

"For someone who's so smart, you can be kind of dense. I transferred schools at the beginning of the year, which was months ago. My parents made an arrangement with my aunt and uncle to let me stay here during that time. Andrew will still have to keep coming back for routine checks for a while. I'm not going anywhere yet silly. I just meant home as a place outside this hospital. Where Andrew can sleep in his own room with Superman posters and a dresser. We're not going to leave you."

You can't find the words to express your relief, selfish as it is, so you just burrow deeper into her neck and breathe her in. Your heart's still trying to find its normal pace, the rustling in your ears still drowns out all the white nose from the hospital and you've never been so aware of the way you hold on to Brittany. She keeps you grounded, the both of you.

You help them moving Andrew's stuff to their aunt's and uncle's house. You never knew how spacious your car is, but it's only just enough. After taking everything inside, Brittany's aunt Nicole invites you to dinner. Just before she walks into the kitchen she asks for your name. You catch a glimpse of a smirk and when you turn to Brittany with a raised eyebrow, she mutters some death threats and takes your hand to take you upstairs.

It's the first time you see her room, your house is empty most of the time and closer to the hospital. You can only describe it as very Brittany.

"I didn't know you had so many pictures Britt. They cover the entire wall."

"Yeah, I kow. At first it were just a few. Friends, family. Then I just kept taking pictures of everything around me in Lima. These are from the last couple of weeks." She points to the top right corner and you're not quite sure what to make of it.

"Have you been stalking me? How did you even get all these? Is that…? Oh my god, you've seen my _mother_?! She gave you my baby pictures. She would, just to torture me. I'm going to get back at her for th-"

Your rambling is interrupted when you feel Brittany softly squeeze your sides and nuzzling into your neck. You instanly relax under her touch but can't help mumbling some more under your breath. She _will_ pay for this.

"Come on baby, it's cute. I particularly like the one where you're trying to eat your left foot. Your face is so serious."

"I am not _cute!_" You huff indignantly. Seriously, your mum has ruined what little reputation you had and could ever _hope_ to have sometime in the future. You'll never live this down.

"Wait a minute… Did y-did you just call me _baby?_"

Your murderous plans are immediately forgotten and you spin in her arms.

"Wha- No! O-of course not. That would be just… you know? No. Okay, maybe… Just a little bit. Alright, stop with those damn puppy dog eyes. Yes! You happy? I called you baby and I want to keep calling you that. Or, you know… babe. Maybe honey when I feel like it…"

It's adorable how she just seems to deflate and trails off quietly. Unsure of herself. _That_'s cute.

"Can I call you darling? Dearest? Cutie pie? Lover? Sweet cheecks? I could go on you know."

"Just… shut up and kiss me."

"Alright, alright. When did you become so bossy? Must be hanging out with my mum too much, 'cause-"

Your teasing is lost in a low moan when Brittany cups your face and kisses you passionately. You're forced backwards and stumble on some clothes lingering on the floor before you feel the side of the bed behind your knees. You pull Brittany down with you and tangle your hands in her hair. You would gladly give up everything you have to stay like this forever.

Unforunatley her aunt does not seem to share this opinion when she barges into the room, only to stop dead in her tracks.

"Hey girls, dinner's almost ready and-… Uhm, okay. I'm just gonna… Yeah, I'll be right… What's that Matthew?"

Before you've even realised what she walked in on, she's rushing down the stairs again and Brittany has sligtly lifted her weight off your body. You let your head fall back into the pillows and groan loudly. This is quickly becoming the most embarassing visit you've ever paid to someone's house. Hopefully you won't get kicked out, Matthew seems like a nice guy but he's as big as a house.

"Let's go downstairs. The longer we stay up her, the more uncomfortable it will be."

"I don't want to. They'll hate me and force you to stop seeing me and then they'll call your parents to come take you home and I'll never see you again."

"You are such a drama queen. It'll be fine and I promise I will still see you all the time. Now get up and eat dinner like you're supposed to."

Everyone's already seated at the table and you want to hide behind Brittany when they look up. You almost die of embarrassment and you can feel Brittany's blush rising as wel as yours when you hear a triumphant:

"Told you."

Andrew is looking absolutely smug and shares a high five with his uncle who just shakes his head in amusement.

"You better be prepared for a lot of teasing if you want to survive being with this one for a while."

You look around the table incredulously. How are they so cool about this?

"Come on, dinner's getting cold and I'm sure you're hungry after all the exertion from earlier." Nicole hands you the vegetables with a wink and everyone settles in quietly.

This might take some getting used to, but you're sure that you won't mind.

Brittany taps your right hand under the table and only continues eating after you've intertwined your fingers with hers. On top of the table.

Yes, this will definitely be interesting but you've never felt this good while trying to eat a steak somewhat decently with just one hand.

A/N: this is a re-upload from yesterday. I started writing it because I felt like it but when I woke up, I was sure it was awful so I took it down. But then I felt guilty because some people voiced their appreciation for it so I looked it over and corrected some mistakes. There might be more and I apologise for them, still struggling to improve my English since I'm usually a bitch about grammar etc.


End file.
